Mother's Day
by Krystiana
Summary: A Gargoyles/DBZ crossover. Possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever written. No actual interaction between the characters of the two series.


Mother's Day  
by Kristina "Krystiana" Brannan  
kbrannan@raex.com  
krystiana@geocities.com  
------------------------------------------  
  
Angela, Demona, and Gargoyles belong to Buena Vista Television and Disney. Trunks, Bulma,   
and all Dragon Ball Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama. They only thing I own is this story.  
  
This is a short, cheesy story that I wrote early this afternoon. It's here for two reasons - to   
keep you Gargoyles fans from jumping out of your pants from me keeping waiting so long for   
"Time," and also... well, for Mom's Day.  
  
Okay, I know people who are well versed in both series are kind of rare, so I'll explain   
something. Those of you who watch Dragon Ball Z on Cartoon Network and think you've got   
the whole series, you're wrong. We're not even close to 1/3 of the way through the whole   
story. But to get this story, the only thing you need to know is Bulma and Vegiita (Vegeta in the   
US version) get married and have two kids named Trunks and Bra. For those of you who know   
the story, this takes place after the entire series of Dragon Ball Z, but I'm ignoring Dragon Ball   
GT because I barely know that storyline, and I keep hearing that it sucks.   
  
--  
  
Japanese Vocab - you don't absolutely need this, but it'll make a little more sense if you have it.  
  
Kaasan - Mother. A shorter version of Okaasan, the more respectful way of saying it.  
  
Tousan - Father. A shorter version of Otousan, the more respectful way of saying it.   
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
  
-san - (ie: Gokuu-san) A sign of respect - add it to the name of someone older than you.  
  
-kun - (ie: Trunks-kun, Son-kun) Basically "young man."   
  
baka - idiot  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
MOTHER'S DAY  
  
  
My mother isn't exactly the best mother in the world, but I suppose she's better than most. I   
always see stories on the news about mothers beating their children and mothers   
abandoning their children and mothers neglecting their children...  
  
I wonder how many children neglect their mothers.   
  
Father won't let me near my mother, not even on this night. I keep thinking to myself how it   
isn't fair... but as the saying goes, life isn't fair.   
  
* * *  
  
Kaasan isn't the best mother in the world, but she's been great to me. Considering what she's   
been through, it's certainly surprising she's still sane. Her husband - not even human, but a   
prince of an alien race bent on destruction. Her children - half-human, with more of their father   
in them then I suppose she prefers.   
  
I can't help my genetics... neither can my sister.  
  
Tousan isn't here. It isn't surprising. Today isn't even a holiday in Japan, but I can tell kaasan   
wants it to be. I find myself wanting tousan would honor kaasan's wishes at least once in his   
life.   
  
* * *  
  
As I look out into Manhattan, I wonder where Mother is, and what she is doing. Perhaps   
plotting another way to destroy the human race. Perhaps taking care of business for   
Nightstone Unlimited. Perhaps...   
  
Perhaps she is looking for me.   
  
I shake my head. Mother only comes looking for me when she has something up her sleeve.   
  
She uses my wishes for her to be a parent to me as a key back into the clan. She always is   
talking about the "gargoyle ways," and recognizing a child as your own is a human tradition,   
according to Father and Hudson. She has no feelings for me, aside from seeing me as a fellow   
gargoyle, not a daughter.  
  
I stop myself. I'm trying to make myself hate my mother, so I don't feel so lost over her.   
  
On a spontaneous decision, I glide away from the castle, looking for my mother. I need to see   
her tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
As I look out into Satan City, I wonder where kaasan is, and what she is doing. Perhaps she's   
working on that new project for Capsule Corp. Perhaps she's with tousan - that wouldn't be   
surprising.   
  
It IS surprising, however, that my parents only have two children...  
  
I stifle a laugh.   
  
I turn my head as I hear shouting coming from the kitchen. Okay, so kaasan IS with tousan,   
although not doing what my dirty mind thought they were doing. Apparently tousan managed   
to scrape kaasan's easily scraped nerves again. Sighing, I think about my parents - two people   
with short tempers, having two children with equally short tempers.  
  
I often wonder whose temper I inherited.  
  
On a spontaneous decision, I tiptoe out the front door and take to the air. I don't particularly   
enjoy being around for my parent's arguements.  
  
* * *  
  
As the wind rushes through my ebony hair, I catch my reflection in one of the glass buildings.   
It's obvious whose child I am. My figure, wings, face... it's all my mother. The skin and hair   
coloring is obviously my father. Sighing, I think about back on Avalon, the first time I met both of   
my parents - although I didn't know at the time that they were my parents.   
  
I remember my rookery siblings doing double takes between me and Demona, and then me   
and Goliath. They obviously saw the resemblence.  
  
So why didn't I?  
  
I sigh again and look ahead, almost yelling when I see my mother.  
  
* * *  
  
As the wind rushes through my lavendar hair, I catch my reflection in the lake I'm flying over.   
It's quite obvious whose son I am. My stature comes from tousan - it's almost identical, in fact.   
My features seem to point downward, giving the impression that I'm constantly frowning, and   
when I try to smile, it comes off as a smirk. My eyes are my mother's, and while the hair isn't   
hers, it still comes from her side of the family - lavendar hair, same as my Grandpa Briefs.   
  
Kulilin, Gokuu, Yamucha... just about EVERYONE who knows us has often told me how much I   
resemble the local Prince of Saiyajin. GOKUU-SAN - the least observant of anyone I know (not   
counting when he's in battle) - noticed it.   
  
I can all too clearly see both my parents in me, both in looks and attitude.   
  
As I turn to land in the backyard of capsule, I see my mother stalking out of the backdoor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mother!!" I shout, rushing to catch up with her. She looks back, her snarl turning to a look of   
genuine surprise.   
  
"Angela," she says as I glide up next to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, Mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Mother's Day."  
  
My mother's eyes narrow. "A human tradition." She turns her head frontwards again. "You use   
a human tradition as an excuse to come visit me."  
  
I realise what she is implying. "I didn't ask permission to come see you, Mother. I never do."  
  
My mother smiles rather weakly at me. "I appreciate the thought, Angela..." She pauses. "Let's   
land somewhere and talk."  
  
We land in Central Park, in a wooded area of it. We are silent for a few moments before I   
finally speak up.  
  
"Mother... I don't want to talk about the humans tonight. I just want to spend time with you." I   
look down. "Humans usually give gifts on Mother's Day... I'm sorry I don't have one."  
  
My mother turns to me. "Angela... you wanting to spend time around me after what I've done...   
it's a wonderful gift. Better then any human could ever do." She walks up to me. "Thank you, my   
daughter."  
  
I smile, she smiles. After a moment, I put my arms around her in a hug. "I love you, mother."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaasan!" I call out as I land. She looks up, a rather shocked look on her face.  
  
"Trunks-kun," she says. "Hello."  
  
"Dare I ask what you and tousan were arguing about this time?" I say.  
  
Kaasan frowns. "Vegiita was being his usual baka self."  
  
"I'm not going to get a straight answer, am I?"  
  
"No."  
  
I cough, a pointed sound. "Do you know what today is, kaasan?"  
  
She glances at me. "Sunday."  
  
I grin. "Besides that."  
  
She is silent a moment. "Um... Son-kun's birthday?" She knows it's wrong - I doubt she even   
knows when Gokuu-san's birthday is.  
  
"It's Mother's Day."  
  
"An American holiday."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
I turn to her. "Well, um...." I look down at a small flower at my feet. I bend down and pick it,   
handing it to her. "Happy Mother's Day. Gomen nasai..."  
  
She gives me a strange look. "What are you apologizing for?"  
  
"I can't give you a better gift."  
  
"Trunks-kun, you ARE my gift. After all the battles you've been through, and you're still alive and   
in perfect condition, no less..."  
  
I smile, she smiles. After a moment, I hug my mother. "I love you, okaasan."  
  
  
END  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*gagging is heard from behind the keyboard* 


End file.
